


I've Died Everyday, Waiting for You

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Humor, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: His name is Oliver and hers Felicity, but they were once more well known as Hades and Persephone. They live among the mortals in a modern world, crossing each other’s paths, sometimes more often than they should. He longs for the company of someone like Felicity. Beautiful, kind, and soft, everything that a god of death shouldn’t be allowed to touch. She can see the way Oliver looks at her and knows he’s worth far more than what the other Olympians give him credit for. It is not until she finds a portal to the underworld that their lives truly become intertwined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day is finally here! I'm so excited to share this story. It's been sitting in the back of my head for a year now, but I finally got it written down. Special thank you to therewas-a-girl and imusuallyobsessed for beta-ing and brainstorming with me! Bless you, honestly. I couldn't have gotten done without you. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story! It does take a few different parts of various Persephone/Hades myths and kind of melds them together, but for the most part it's based off of a very old version.

Sweat dripped from his brow as he gripped his shovel tighter. He flipped the dirt out onto the pile beside the grave. It would have been easy to use a piece of loud machinery to dig a grave, but he preferred doing it by hand. Maybe being a groundskeeper at a cemetery was cliche for the god of the underworld, but it was quiet. He was comfortable among the deceased and enjoyed getting his hands dirty. It was a pleasant distraction away from his duties in the underworld.

He reached the bottom of the grave and took in a breath. Only a moment of rest before he tossed the shovel out and climbed out of the six-foot hole. He squinted in the sun, immediately retreating under a nearby tree. The rays of the sun made him feel tired and weak. For the most part the sun stayed hidden behind the clouds, but he couldn’t always be so lucky. The cemetery was old and stretched out across a vast piece of land. There were a few trees here and there, but for the most part it was rows and rows of headstones with scattered mausoleums throughout; the older stones covered in greenery while the newer ones stood out looking fresh and clean. A paved road winded through the cemetery for families and staff alike to reach different plots. It started at the front entrance where a small parking lot sat beside an equally small building, which housed the office of the owner. And the road ended out various gates to the city street.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and leaned against the trunk. He enjoyed the shade, the reprieve from the heat and the light. He was much more fond of working in the twilight hours, which he normally did, but he was short a man that week and had to fill in.

The joys of playing human.

The sound of a car door closing several feet behind him had him peeking an eye open, but in moments he was staring. She was back again. Everything seemed so much brighter when she was around. The flowers leaned towards her, begging for a glance from their goddess. Old tales told of the maiden goddess who left a trail of flowers with every barefoot step she took, but the power emanating from her seemed stifled; it was just a low buzzing he could feel against his skin. Her very presence in the cemetery was a breath of fresh air, whether she flaunted her godly powers or not. She was the warmth of sun’s rays without weakness.

She stepped across the freshly mowed grass in sandals with straps that went up her sleek ankles. Pale skin partially hidden by an equally pale pink sundress. Her blonde hair was in loose curls around her shoulders, the sunlight caught it just right, making it shine gold. She had the most perfect and plump, red lips. The color was deep and bright. Tantalizing to say the least. Her lips were almost always pulled into a smile, even on days such as this when she had a somber task at hand.

Hades watched Persephone walk across his cemetery to deliver flowers to a funeral. He kept his gaze on her as she greeted the funeral director with grace and respect. Her smile became soft and professional. She was sweet and caring. She was every kind of beautiful. Everything that a god of death couldn’t touch.

She started back towards her car. Her gaze moved up, meeting his for a moment. His breath caught in his throat. Though she was across the cemetery from him, he knew she was looking at him. To hold her attention even for a second left him with a warmth he shouldn’t be feeling. He was the god of the Underworld, ruler of the dead and hidden riches.

Still, she held his gaze and smiled. A smile meant for him. The young goddess looked away, forcing him to do the same. He sighed heavily; his fingers grasped the handle of his shovel tightly. He was to dig another grave, but he allowed his mind to swim with visions of Persephone.

She was different here on earth. Felicity was the name she went by. Intense happiness. It seemed fitting. She had her own company; floral delivery run completely online. Some modern things were still strange to him, but he found them interesting at least. He saw Felicity a lot because of where he chose to spend his time. It was both a blessing and a curse.

She was the only goddess in the vicinity, but not the only who decided to live on earth. The gods grew bored. How many lifetimes could they spend doing the same thing every day? Why not try living amongst the mortals? His brother Poseidon lived in Europe where he owned several extravagant water parks. It was too showy, but at least he wasn’t as bad as their brother Zeus. Hera, who seemed to need a break from her husband once in awhile, was a well known relationship counselor and talk show host in New York and Dionysus had large vineyards in California. Athena, well, no one was really sure what she was up to. All he knew was she had involved herself in some kind of government secrecy for the United States. He did not talk to his family very often. It was better that way. He would rather keep to himself in the quiet that was Starling City, Washington. It was strange the way things had changed. Once upon a time they were a bigger part of mortal lives. They were both feared and worshipped. The gods meddled in the lives of humans out of amusement, but he didn’t like to dwell on things like that.

Oliver forced himself to finish his work. No more thinking about Felicity or his family. By the time he was done, the skies had grown dark. Silence settled around him. It was his favorite time of day. He put his things away and leaned against the mausoleum of a young girl, Hannah Jamison, whose life was cut too short; her family was wealthy and paid tribute to her life in the form of a mausoleum complete with a weeping angel at the entrance. It was one of his favorites. He had seen the soul of the girl in question. She had been young, barely twelve, when she’d entered his gates. Her dark curls had fallen around her shoulders and she’d looked up at him with confused ebony eyes. Hannah had stood there in the same bloody and tattered clothes she’d worn when a stranger had chosen to take her life. She stared at him, asking a million questions at once.

He had smiled to her and spoken softly; he told her he would take her home and saw to it that she found her way to the meadows where she would be at peace for all eternity.

That had been so many years ago, but he remembered it well and still he found comfort beside her mausoleum. He had also gotten immense satisfaction the day her murderer stumbled through his gates. It wasn’t often the a soul was sent to eternal torment, but the soul of a child murderer was definitely deserving.

In the distance he could hear the sound of the city, but the cemetery always stayed quiet as if it were separate from the rest of Starling.

“Damn,” he sighed to himself, knowing he had to get back to his home.

His home in the city, though he would be returning to the Underworld soon enough. It was important to check in at least once or twice a week. When the Olympians were given their duties, he was handed the Underworld. It was something no one else wanted. He took it anyway. Poseidon could have his sea, Zeus could have his sky and rule the other gods, and he would rule the Underworld. He spat at their ignorance, not knowing the importance behind his realm. He may not be Zeus, but he didn’t want to be either. Oliver was powerful enough on his own. They knew that now. The other gods feared him, but they loathed him as well. They kept their distance from him as much as he did from them. There was no telling who started it first, but it didn’t matter. The point was, he was a powerful being. He didn’t need anyone else to help him with his job. He took care of his realm while living among the mortals. How many of his fellow gods could say that?

His lip curled, but he shook his head. It was time to go home and wash the grime of the day away.

That night he dreamed of her. She put her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes. Her lips neared his, but she denied him a kiss. Instead, she gave a playful giggle.

 _“Not yet,”_ she whispered.

“But when?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

 _“Soon,”_ she giggled again.

As his fingertips touched her, she disappeared.

Oliver’s eyes fluttered open. He sighed heavily. His body shuddered and he gripped onto his pillow tightly. Even in his dreams, no matter how many times she invaded them, he was unable to put his cold hands on her.

* * *

Felicity leaned back in her chair. If it didn’t have wheels on it, it would have been tipping backwards. She sighed heavily, eyeing the computer in front of her. Orders for her flower company were coming in as they usually did. Normally, she would have been excited, but lately she’d been feeling bored. The same thing every day. Either work or time spent with her mother. She loved her mother, of course she did, but Demeter was a protective woman. It wasn’t a secret that _Kore_ was her pride and joy and so, Felicity hadn’t had much company other than her mother for the last several thousand years. She was bored, lonely, and tired of being treated like an over protected child.

Didn’t she deserve more than this?

She sighed again, leaning forward and placing the single photograph of her and her mother face down on her desk. Felicity needed some air. She pushed herself up and searched for a nearby delivery. It wasn’t her job to run deliveries, but she did from time to time, whether by choice or because they were out a driver.

The only thing closeby was a funeral. It would have to do.

Felicity carried several bouquets of lilies from her car into Starling City Cemetery where the funeral was taking place. She could feel a strong presence somewhere across the way. The air around the cemetery was always colder, but it wasn’t just that. There was a feeling of electricity; it was static and prickled at her skin, causing the hairs to rise up. She knew very well whose cemetery this was. Maybe it was fate this was the only delivery to be made. She’d seen Hades a few times when she came to make these deliveries. Funerals were her least favorite because everyone was so sad, but somehow he made them more interesting. She’d never actually spoken to the other god, but that didn’t stop her from being intrigued by him. The other Olympians feared him so thoroughly, but she could feel the power he held, radiating off of him, she wasn’t afraid. She wanted to know more about him.

“Adam,” she said softly, handing over the lilies.

“I’m surprised to see you here,” the older man said.

She gave a sweet smile to the funeral director, “You know I only came here to see you,” she was nothing more than playful in an attempt to lighten his mood.

The smile on his face made his wrinkles more pronounced, “You’re an angel,” he said.

“I do what I can.”

When she turned to leave, she spotted him under a tree. He was a distance away, but she knew he was watching her too. Hades seemed so handsome standing in the shade. Darkness covering him in a way that could be cliche, but it fit him so well. She could see the sweat on his brow from his hard work. Grit on his fingers as he held onto his shovel tightly. He stood there so serious, so stoic, and a part of her wanted to make him crack.

Felicity met his gaze across the cemetery and smiled sweetly. He didn’t move, didn’t react, not visibly anyway. That was okay. She pulled her gaze from his and finished her trek back to her car.

She looked back once more as she slid into her seat. He was looking away. Ah! A reaction. She counted that as a win for her.

“My sweet Kore, you’re in a particularly good mood,” Demeter said that night.

Felicity and her mother lived on earth together. They shared a small apartment where Demeter could keep a close eye on her. The Harvest Goddess would have much preferred to also work with Felicity at her company, but she managed to weasel her way out of sharing her floral business with her mother. Instead, Demeter worked at a clothing store that specialized in working hemp into various clothes and accessories. Felicity thought it was funny her mother was what mortals called a hippie, at least in appearance. Attitude… maybe not so much.

“Am I?” she asked.

“What did you do today?”

“Work,” she shrugged her shoulders.

Demeter kissed the top of her head, “I’m glad you have something that makes you so happy.”

If only her mother knew she was contemplating going back to Hades’ cemetery tomorrow. She would never tell her that. If she did, she knew she would be on the next train out of Starling. Her mother didn’t understand her need for excitement and adventure. This mundane life they were living wasn’t enough anymore.

“Soon,” she sighed as she closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in Starling that morning. She took it as a sign to be outside. Felicity left her sandals in the car and stepped onto the grass. She missed the tickle of grass against her bare feet and ankles. Her eyes scanned the area, but she didn’t see Hades anywhere. She could feel him, but the cemetery was large, he could have been anywhere. A pout formed on her lips.

She walked further into the cemetery, still intent on finding him. Gods, why was she so focused on this man? He could be as dangerous as they say, but she didn’t think he was. Even so, the thought wouldn’t have deterred her.

Felicity felt the pull of something… _magical._ She wasn’t sure what it was, but she decided to follow it. Curiosity always seemed to get the best of her. She was pulled towards a large weeping willow tree. It seemed so inconspicuous, but maybe that was the point. Biting down her lip, she walked around the large tree. She pressed her hand out towards the trunk. Her fingers slid through as if nothing was there.

She immediately pulled her hand back, “A portal,” she whispered.

It had to be to the Underworld. Without another moment of hesitation, she stepped through. She was met with a large stone staircase which led to a river within a vast cave. Everything was dark, only lit by a few torches along stone walls. She could feel an immediate drop in temperature, maybe twenty degrees or so, but she refused to let it bother her. The steps looked ancient, as if they could crumble beneath her very touch, and yet they held together. The river itself was dark and murky. If there was anything lurking inside, she couldn’t see it.

This wasn’t the beginning of the River Styx, no, it was somewhere in the middle. Like a shortcut of sorts. If she were standing at the true entrance, she knew there would be lost souls on the shore; she had heard many stories both from mortals and from gods. Though, none had ventured down here in eons. Most thought to leave Hades alone in his realm.

Down the stairs she went, finding herself in front of a boat. The boat was long and thin, it’s wood was dark and rich. On either end were flames wrapped in spiked iron. The front of the boat was slightly higher and she swore a bit pointier than the back. She wasn’t sure if it was for aesthetics or imitation. Or both. The ferryman at the back of the boat sat in casual clothing, slacks, a t-shirt, and hoodie. All made from a more natural fabric and in various shades of brown and beige. He was a handsome man, but he held secrets in his dark brown eyes.

“Charon,” she said.

“Kore,” he nodded.

She smiled at being recognized. As far as high ranking gods and goddess, she was definitely not near the top. It was nice to be known.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” he chuckled.

She gave a nonchalant shrug.

“I go where I’m needed,” he gestured to his boat.

Her eyes moved across it again. She wondered just how many people or souls could fit on it. She also wondered if he would take her the rest of the way to the Underworld.

As if he could read her mind, he said, “Would you like me to take you to the gates?”

Felicity pretended to think about it before stepping inside the boat, “I don’t have anything to give you.”

He smiled, “I will give you safe passage without coin.”

“You are kind,” she said, but she was wary. There weren’t many, mortal or immortal, who gave so easily, “But why would you give me something for nothing?”

He shook his head, “You’re very smart,” he smiled up at her, “Consider this a favor to a friend of mine.”

“That is very odd.”

He chuckled, “Maybe.”

She stood when they neared the gates; she could already see the guard waiting for her, but she was not going to think about it until it was time. “You know, you look different than what the stories told,” she said.

“Times change.”

“That is very true,” she smiled, “They call me Felicity now.”

He was quiet until they reached the shore, “John Diggle.”

“Do you go up above?” she asked.

“No, but after being Charon for a millenia and a half a change of pace was nice.” 

She nodded in understanding. After being known as Kore, the maiden goddess, she was happy to make a change, “It was nice to meet you,” she shook his hand before climbing out of the boat.

When she turned around again he was gone. A magical ferryman disappearing into thin air, ominous caves and dark rivers, and ancient staircases which led to seemingly empty archways that were truly portals to other realms. This place was already very interesting. If it kept going like this, she may not want to leave. What would her mother say then? Or the better question, would Felicity even care?

The guard she had noticed earlier stood in front of her, blocking the gate to the Underworld. As she stepped closer the three headed dog snarled and snapped aggressively.

She put her hands on her hips, “Excuse me,” she muttered.

It huffed a breath through it’s nose into her face.

“You have awful breath,” she said, “But you don’t scare me Cerberus.”

The dog growled again, but when she didn’t move or startle it seemed taken aback. Instead, she reached out and petted the nose of its middle head. It hesitated and gave a small growl. She could see it’s attitude was changing. Felicity was a goddess of spring, of buds and blossoms and new life. Animals of all kinds seemed to be fond of her. Apparently, it just took hell hounds a bit longer to warm up. It’s essence was much different than that of other dogs; it felt like the cold Underworld that surrounded her.

“Isn’t that better?” she asked.

Its tail wagged back and forth.

“Will you let me in?”

It growled again, stepping one foot forward. The three headed dog still had a job to do, of course. Felicity gave each nose a little scratch before coming back to the middle head.

“If you do, I’ll come back and give you all pets,” she cooed as she reached up and scratched gently between its eyes.

Its tail wagged harder and she could see its internal struggle, fighting to do its duty, but wanting to let her through.

“Cerberus, please,” she scratched under its chin.

It licked her cheek, leaving an abundance of drool. She wiped it away and smiled, watching Cerberus move out of her way. 

“Thank you.”

Felicity walked through large iron gates. They stood floor to ceiling, taller than even Cerberus. The gates opened onto a vast and open room; the walls, floor, and ceiling were black and smooth like an obsidian stone. A few torches lined the walls as they did along the River Styx. At the far back she could see the infamous iron throne which Hades sat, but it was currently empty. Carefully hidden along the walls were hallways. She wanted to know what lie beyond the throne room, but her curiosity was pulled elsewhere when she felt the presence of another.

“Show yourself,” she muttered.

“Ack,” a male voice said from behind the throne.

A boy, who looked to be as old as her human face did, climbed out and stood before her. He was dressed in mortal attire too. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Roy, Hades’ right hand man.”

She scoffed.

“It’s true!”

“I’ve never heard any stories about Roy.”

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Not my fault those storytellers suck.”

She giggled.

He grumbled, “You shouldn’t be here.”

She shook her head, “I can go wherever I want.”

With that, she turned on her heel and started towards a nearby hallway.

“Wh-what?” Roy stammered, “No you can’t! You could wander somewhere dangerous. Mortals can’t be in here.”

“Who said I was mortal?” she put her hand on a doorknob and turned, “I’m sure I’ll be fine,” she smirked as Roy started to panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thrilled by the response to this fic! Thank you all so much!! 
> 
> I intend to update every other week, but I'm not very good at keeping to schedules so we'll see how it goes!

The sun beat down against Oliver’s skin. Sweat dripped down his face and his breath came out in heavy pants. He leaned against a tree, hiding in its shade. There was no sun in the Underworld, which made adjusting to the Upperworld rather difficult. If he were more like his younger brother he might smite the person who put him in this situation. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. His energy drained from his body, leaving his muscles aching with exhaustion. There was something more he was feeling than just the weakness from the sun. A twist in his stomach and a pin prick along his skin. It was something he had only felt once or twice before. A sixth sense which pulled him towards his home. Something was amiss in the Underworld; _someone_ had invaded his kingdom.

Hades had already intended to go back, but now it was urgent. He pushed himself away from the tree and stepped back under the sun. He forced his body to move quickly, squinting in the brightness as he traversed the cemetery. Anger and frustration boiled within him, he was weak and there was trouble to face. It was possibly the worst timing. Sucking in his breath, he refused to show just how tired he was. Especially as he entered his realm.

Standing tall and putting forth a strong face, he stepped through a portal he had hidden in the cemetery. Cold air washed over his skin, immediately freezing the sweat on his skin. He let out a slow breath, grateful for the relief from the heat. Down the stone steps he had travelled thousands of times before, he made his way to the River Styx. Waiting for him, like he always was, Charon sat in his boat. His usual appearance which featured fiery eyes, a beard, hood, and a good layer of dirt was gone and in its place was a man who looked not too much older than Oliver. Early forties at best.

“What is going on?” Hades practically snarled.

The other man blinked at him and gestured towards the entrance to the Underworld.

“John,” Oliver warned.

“You know as well as I do that someone is here.”

“ _Who_?” he hissed, “Did you let a mortal through?”

John gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. It was apparent Oliver was getting no more information from him. He gritted his teeth and climbed aboard the boat. John was supposed to be his friend as well as the ferryman on the river, carrying the souls between the land of the living and death. Why had he decided to play games now? It did nothing to help Oliver’s foul mood.

When they reached the entrance he glared up at Cerberus who was of equal guilt.

“Move,” he growled.

Cerberus hung all three heads in shame, whining pathetically as he moved out of the way.

“Roy!” Oliver called out, his voice reverberating across the walls.

A boy in a red hoodie scrambled forward.

“What is going on?” he grabbed onto the front of the hoodie and pulled him up close to his face.

“I told them not to let her through,” he stammered, “But they did and then she didn’t listen! She went wandering through like she owned the place!”

Oliver let him go so suddenly that he stumbled backwards.

“Where is she?” he growled.

“Kitchen,” Roy pointed in the direction.

Oliver didn’t care about the irony of a god having a kitchen. Gods did not need to eat like mortals did, but that didn’t mean he didn’t find pleasure in the taste of their food. But the fact there was a mortal galavanting about in his realm as if she belonged there and was probably gorging herself in his kitchen made him that much angrier.

He pushed his way through into the kitchen. The sleek black granite countertops were still clean, not a spot on his black cabinets, or his stainless steel appliances. Everything was in order from his low hanging orb light fixtures to his breakfast bar with three perfectly seated black, leather chairs. The girl in question, though was leaning into his fridge. All he could see of her were her bare feet, long legs, and white sundress pulled over a very round backside. No matter the attractiveness of this human, she didn’t belong there.

“ _ **What are you doing here?!**_ ” his voice thundered through the room. The walls shook and the girl whipped around to face him, “ _ **No mortal thing dare step foot in the realm of Hades!**_ ” 

“What about immortal things?” she smirked as she shut the fridge.

It only took him a moment to realize he was standing face to face with Persephone. Her blonde hair was pulled off to the side in a braid, small flower buds woven through it. Her usual red lips were a subtle pink. She stood before him in the realm of the dead, looking like a vision. Creamy sun kissed skin, crystal blue eyes, sparkling with the smile that was just for him.

“Wh-what?” he stammered.

“No big, scary god voice anymore?”

_She was teasing him._

Oliver swallowed thickly, “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Why not?”

“B-because,” he tried to find the words, “You’re….” he swallowed trying to find the right name to call her.

She stepped closer to him and he put his hands behind his back. Her fingers danced along his chest, making him squirm ever so slightly, “You know who I am,” she said, “And you are Hades, but I do not see what that has to do with me being here.”

He blinked a couple of times. She had a point. There was no real reason why she couldn’t be there. He had dreamed of meeting her so many times, but now that it was actually happening he didn’t know what to do.

“Oliver,” he said.

She tilted her head.

“You can call me Oliver.”

“Felicity,” she leaned back flat on her feet.

“I know,” he said softly.

“Keeping tabs on me?” she asked with a cheeky grin.

“Yes,” he said, but quickly backed up, “No, I like to know what.. everyone is… up to,” he mumbled feeling stupid.

This goddess did things to him that he wasn’t sure he liked. She made him feel like an idiot, but somehow not in a bad way. He just stumbled over his words like a human boy in school. Pushing the thought away, he decided he was not his usual self because of prolonged sun exposure. He slowly backed away from her and slid out of the kitchen door. No, he was not running away from her. But with the soft giggling he could hear, she probably thought so.

He grabbed onto Roy again, “What do I do?” he asked quietly.

“Wh-what?” he choked.

“I have never had a guest before… what do I do?”

Roy stared at him wide eyed, “Ask her if she needs anything? I don’t know! Since when do we take guests?”

Oliver rolled his eyes and let Roy go to stumble again.

“Are you okay?” Persephone asked as she stepped out of the kitchen.

“I am fine,” he stood up straight and smoothed out his shirt.

Her lips curved up into a mischievous smile and stepped closer, “If my being here is a problem…”

She was up to something, but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was. Nor did he really care. She was beautiful, adorable, sweet, and gods knows he was lonely. He could really use the company. If she wanted to be in the Underworld who was he to stop her?

“It’s not a problem,” he said.

“That makes me so happy!” she clasped her hands together and beamed up at him.

His cold heart thudded rapidly in his chest. If he could see that smile directed at him for the rest of his days, well… he might feel the urge to smile himself. But he wasn’t going to hold his breath.

Oliver wasn’t sure what to do next. A guest in the Underworld was completely unheard of. He didn’t have spare sleeping quarters for her and he wasn’t sure if he should give her a tour or let her run wild. Running wild in his realm was not likely to be a good idea, but what were his options.

“I think I owe someone some attention,” she said, saving him from having to make a snap decision.

“Oh?”

Felicity slid past him towards the entrance. He immediately followed. She practically skipped as she stepped through the large gates. A thunderous and deafening bark shook the walls. He rolled his eyes. Of course she wanted to spoil Cerberus. He had to admit he was curious as to how Persephone made it past the beast. The guard to the gates of the Underworld was supposed to be a magnificent and ferocious animal. He should not be swayed by anything. And yet as he stepped forth, he saw his dog with his heads bowed as Felicity scratched each one.

“You would think no one paid any attention to you,” she said, eyeing him over her shoulder.

For a moment he thought she was serious, but then she let out her sweet, melodic laugh, which made his heart stutter.

Shaking his head, he took another step towards them, “He has a job to do,” Oliver muttered.

“Don’t we all,” she sighed dramatically.

He quirked a brow. She was such an odd young woman. So vibrant and full of life, but there was something else about her, something that he couldn’t quite put his thumb on. He was curious about her. Wanted to know everything there was to know about her. But part of him worried that this was all just a dream and when he woke soon she would be gone.

“Where shall I sleep?” she asked, stepping towards him, much to the dismay of Cerberus.

He slid his hands behind him again as she got closer, “I don’t have a guest bedroom.”

She tilted her head. Her brow quirked with intrigue. His mouth went dry.

“My bed and whatever else you need is available to you,” he finally said.

She leaned into him, but he took a step back. There was a slight hesitation before spoke as if he had confused her. “Thank you.”

He cleared his throat, “This way,” he turned and began leading her, “You,” he gestured at Cerberus, “Back to work.”

Oliver wrapped his hand around his wrist behind his back again as they walked down the halls of the Underworld. Torches lit the obsidian hallway as they made their way down the corridor. His room was dark and cold. The large four poster bed in the middle was made of black iron, spiked and menacing. The mattress itself was soft and comfortable and covered in black silk sheets. Oliver kept his room neat. Everything in its place. His dark wood dresser sat on the farthest wall. Atop it was a bowl with his rings and his crown sat beside it. Opposite the dresser was a full length mirror framed with the same dark wood. The only other pieces of furniture were two tables on either side of his bed, which were bare aside from a candle on each.

He snapped his fingers and a small gremlin-like creature came scuttling into the room. The being was short and robust, it barely came up to his knee. Its face was scrunched and always seemed to be twisted in an expression of distaste. The color of its skin was a grayish blue, but there were a few others in the Underworld in other shades and colors. The gremlin had no more than a few strands of hair between its tall ears and it wore no clothing. None of the creatures had a discernible gender, not in the way that a human body did. It chittered nonsense up at him, a sound he had never heard before until he ran across an Upperworld squirrel.

“A blanket for Felicity.”

It uttered more nonsense, but nodded and moved as quickly as it’s round body would. Felicity stared at it for a long moment until it was gone. When it returned it held a large folded blanket. The creature stretched it’s thin arms as far as they would go, holding it above it’s pointed ears as not to trail the blanket across the floor. It was placed on the bed before the gremlin skittered out of the room again.

He watched as Felicity stepped forward and ran her fingers across the blanket. It was made of the softest material, like that of a rabbit’s fur. He knew it would keep her warm on the coldest nights in the Underworld.

“If you’re ready to retire for the evening… make yourself comfortable, I have some work to attend to.”

“Thank you,” she said again, but a crease in her forehead formed, causing her to look perplexed. Before he could open his mouth, she asked, “Where are you going to sleep?”

As he said before he did not have any guest rooms or really any place else to sleep, but she was his guest and he wanted her to be comfortable above all else.

“Oh, I see,” she said as if she were reading his mind.

Part of him found it a tad unnerving.

“We can share your bed,” she continued, “I won’t bite.”

Heat crept up his neck, “I don’t want to impose on you.”

“It’s your bed.”

He nodded, “That it is,” he swallowed thickly, “Alright,” he said slowly.

“Good,” she smiled sweetly. 

Oliver left her to get ready. He knew he should rest; his body was still weak from the day in the sun, but he had work in the Underworld. He had to make sure everything else was running smoothly, especially now that he had a guest. He couldn’t deny he was now very nervous to go to bed. No, he didn’t know where he would have been sleeping if she hadn’t offered to share, but he probably would have figured it out. He wished he wasn’t nervous, but he was going to be in close proximity with Persephone. Hades Lord of the Dead was anxious to lie in bed with the spring goddess, afraid to accidentally let his cold hands touch her, and Gods knows he was glad that no one knew.

By the time he was sure everything was in order, he could feel the exhaustion right down to his bones. He strode into his room quietly, but halted as soon as he saw Felicity in his bed. She sprawled out on one side. Her hair had been pulled from its braid and was now splayed across the pillows and sheets in thick curls. Her pale complexion was a stark contrast against his dark bedding, so soft and light. The goddess’ chest heaved with each breath she took in. Rhythmic and mesmerizing. Not only was her beauty something to behold, but her presence did something to his room. There was a subtle warmth, a brightness, that wasn’t there before. Almost enough to remove the slight chill. Almost. He pulled the heavy blanket up over her, covering her delicate skin, but keeping sure not to touch her. He wouldn’t dare lay a finger on her.

Hades crawled into bed. He lay on his back, his fingers interlaced on his stomach. His eyes dragged over Persephone and he let out the longest sigh. He still wasn’t sure what to think of her. He was grateful to have company of her sort. His existence was a lonely one, but what was this beautiful and sweet goddess really doing in the Underworld? Did he care what her reasons were? No. After admiring her from a distance for so long maybe fate had fallen in his favor. It made him think his last dream had been a warning and not simply wishful thinking.

Whatever the reason for all this was, he hoped that he could make Felicity happy while she stayed with him. For however long that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your patience! i know my update schedule for this story is a little different than what i usually do, but i appreciate everyone waiting!!

Oliver awoke to an empty bed. He reached out across the bed to where Felicity had slept. The sheets were a mess, but they were cold under his fingertips. He sighed heavily. She had probably left already and he didn’t blame her. He slid from the bed and dressed for the day; dark slacks and an equally dark button up shirt. It was decided that he would stay for another day or so. He would deal with his work in the Upperworld later.

“Why can’t you wait for Hades?” Roy exclaimed as Oliver started down the hallway.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t wait,” Felicity’s voice followed.

His heart clenched in his chest. She stayed.

“You moved from the spot I told you to stay in,” Roy continued.

“You are not the boss of me.”

“And you are not the boss of me,” Roy snapped.

Felicity huffed, “You know you would make a very nice peony.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t turn Roy into a flower,” Oliver said, stepping towards them. He had to admit he was mildly amused by their squabbling

Roy gave Felicity a smug smile.

“But you cannot tell her what to do,” he looked to Roy.

Felicity returned the smugness with interest.

Oliver’s eyes moved over her. One of the gremlins had given her something fresh to wear. A soft, flowing silver and lavender dress. It was longer than what she had previously been wearing, but it had a long slit up to her thigh. The gremlins were odd creatures, different than daimons like Roy, and they had a magic all their own that he didn’t quite understand. For whatever reason, they had decided to dress Felicity this way, but he couldn’t bring himself to argue with them.

“What was the argument about?” he asked instead of focusing on how beautiful she looked.

“I was hoping for a tour,” Felicity perked up as she spoke.

“Who wants a tour of the Underworld,” Roy muttered.

Oliver glared at him and he snapped his mouth shut. Though, he knew the younger boy was right. There was a lot in the Underworld that was not fit to see.

“I don’t know if you would appreciate all the Underworld has to offer,” he said.

“That’s the nice way of saying it’s awf-”

Hades glared until Roy looked as if he would shrivel under his gaze and left them to talk alone. Felicity bit down on her lip. He tried not to look at that plump pink lip between her teeth.

“As I was saying,” he continued, “It’s not like the Upperworld.”

“I know, that’s why I want to see it.”

He regarded her carefully. She was being completely serious. It only added to his curiosity about her.

“I will show you… a few things.”

* * *

Felicity’s time in the Underworld was short, but she was finding it more interesting the longer she stayed. There was so much to be explored. It was all new and exciting. But she was also discovering Hades himself to be a curious being. He was much more reserved than the stories told. Up above she might have thought he simply didn’t want to interact with the mortals, but he was quiet even in his own realm. Polite and respectful to her. It was so different than what she was used to; humans were nice, sure, but visits to Olympus were not as pleasant. She was a goddess of flowers, she was not taken seriously among the other Gods and Goddess, and it even seemed that her mother preferred it that way.

With her mother she was told what to do. The only thing she had to herself was her work, but everything else was what her mother wanted. She stayed at home, didn’t spend much time with the humans, didn’t have any friends, or suitors. Her mother’s protectiveness kept her from most things in life. Felicity wasn’t seen as anything other than a maiden, a child, but Hades looked at her differently.

Oliver offered her his home, his bed, and treated her like the adult, like the goddess, she was. She wanted more.

“This way,” he motioned her across the throne room and towards a hallway to the left of his iron throne.

She watched him move his hands away from her again, keeping them tight behind his back. She wondered if he always did that or if there was something about her that made him want to keep his distance. It wasn’t like there was anything inherently intimidating about her. Nor did she think the Lord of the Dead intimidated or scared easily.

He led her down the corridor, past several unassuming doors and lit torches, to an equally plain black door. She wondered how he kept track of each one.

“Asphodel Meadows,” he whispered as he turned the knob.

Oliver pressed the door open. She stepped through, her bare feet met with cool grass. The meadows seemed to stretch on for eons, gray skies and clouds above grass and a peculiar looking flower, which grew in large stalks throughout. Almost more interesting than the flowers were the wispy and shadow forms of people all throughout. A gentle breeze blew across her bare shoulders. How could the Underworld hold such a place of vastness? Nothing but a long endless stretch of meadow. A place of such quiet and subtle beauty.

“The most ordinary of souls come here,” Hades spoke quietly behind her.

“Not good nor evil,” she replied, “I suppose most come here.”

“Yes.”

She stepped further into the meadow and leaned down to one of the flowers. The back of her fingers ran along the thick and lush, white petal gently. She admired the simple red streak of line down the petal. There were six of these lovely petals. They looked like flowers she had seen in Greece, most often used for funerals, but it had been such a long time. These were different, almost ghostly in appearance, like the shadowy figures that passed by them. Partially translucent, but still beautiful.

The meadows intrigued her; the flowers and grass grew as they did above ground, but there was no sun nor warmth. Grass she was sure could grow almost anywhere, but flowers were tricky little things, especially if these were anything like the flowers of her home.

“How do they grow down here?” she asked.

“We all have secrets,” he said.

She heard a hint of amusement in his voice. Turning her head, she hoped to see more than just a sullen expression, but she was sorely disappointed. Her attention turned back to the flowers. She plucked a couple, slowly at first, waiting in case Hades protested, but when he didn’t she continued.

“They are lovely,” she said, standing to look at him.

“Thank you.”

They exited the meadows and he closed the door behind them.

“I do have to ask… don’t you have to return home?”

She froze where she was, “Why?”

“You have a company…..” he said slowly.

“Right,” she nodded, “I’m sure I could manage it down here.”

He frowned.

“You don’t have computers down here do you…”

Felicity didn’t want to go home; she wanted to stay there. She felt respected when she was in Oliver’s company. There was no one telling her what to do, not anyone that could actually force her to do anything, and she finally felt free of her mother.

“Then I must leave,” she sighed.

Oliver nodded, “I understand.”

Part of her wanted him to tell her to stay, but they hardly knew each other. It wasn’t fair of her to want those things.

Felicity left her plucked flowers at the top of the stone steps. She reentered the cemetery, feeling a sense of dread. Ironic she felt this way leaving the Underworld instead of entering it. More than dread, she was frustrated. Her business was important to her. It was the only thing she had that her mother didn’t touch, but now it was getting in her way.

“Kore!” Demeter exclaimed as she stepped through the doorway of their home, “Where have you been? I was worried sick! Where did you get these clothes?”

Her mother tugged her forward by the wrist and looked her over. She was thousands of years old and yet, here she was being cross examined like a child that had been lost in the woods.

“ _Kore_ ,” Demeter spoke harsher this time.

“I wanted to be outside,” she sighed, “You know how suffocating it can be to be stuck inside all the time.”

She let go of Felicity’s wrist roughly, “That does not explain where this dress came from,” she pulled at the skirt, “I have not seen it before.”

Felicity couldn’t very well tell her that a gremlin from the Underworld gave it to her. She would never see the light of day again. “I bought it,” she continued to lie, “I saw it in the window of a boutique on my way to the park.”

The lie rolled off her tongue so easily, it barely left a bitter taste.

Demeter narrowed her bright blue eyes at Felicity, “I think you should stay home today.”

“I’m needed at HQ.”

“You can work from your computer here.”

The argument was not going to turn in her favor.

“Fine,” she muttered.

“And change your clothes.”

“Fine, mother,” Felicity walked away from Demeter and towards her room.

She slammed the door like a petulant child, but if her mother was going to treat her like a child, she may as well act like one. Crossing her arms, she sat down on her bed. In that moment, she decided if she made it back to the Underworld, she was never leaving. She would make sure that Oliver wanted to keep her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then things got interesting….

Oliver had been in a foul mood since Felicity left. She had barely spent any time with him and still he found himself missing her company. It was his own fault for asking her if she needed to leave. Self sabotage. He wanted to meet her and speak with her for so long, she was finally there, but now she was gone and he had done it to himself. Why did he think that she would stay, anyway? There was nothing in the Underworld that could keep Persephone, the goddess of spring, happy. Death and decay were not her domain, it was his, and he was destined to rule it alone.

After the one day he promised to stay in the Underworld he returned to the land of mortals. When he moved up the stone steps to his hidden portal, he saw the flowers Persephone had taken. Part of him wanted to step on them. Rid himself of the reminder, but instead he passed them, forcing himself not to give them another thought.

He spent several days above ground, focusing his attention on the cemetery instead of dwelling on his once guest. The quiet nights among the gravestones only partially soothed his lonely soul. He leaned against his favorite mausoleum, closing his eyes and breathing out slowly. Oliver wondered if he should let this world go. He knew he was only fooling himself, pretending to belong in it. He was the Unseen One and maybe it was time to go back to that. It would be so easy to quit this job, sell his earthly possessions, and retreat back to his home in the Underworld for good. There were so many eons he spent staying in the Underworld, not once coming to the surface, and he decided to change things. Maybe it was a mistake.

He felt the twinge of something bothersome in his chest again. Something was wrong in the Underworld. He wouldn’t allow himself to believe Felicity had returned. This time it probably was an intruder. With a sigh, he made his way towards the willow tree. He walked down the now barren steps, though he barely noticed that there weren’t any flowers anymore. Charon said nothing and neither did he. Cerberus immediately moved out of his way.

When he stepped through the gates, he was ready to be angry, but he was met with the sight of Persephone, relaxing on the floor in front of his throne. She wore a soft pink dress, the same color as a maiden’s first blush, with floral sleeves that rested just below her shoulders. The flowers she plucked from the meadow were now woven through her long braid. It made his heart skip a beat to see _his_ flowers in her hair.

He didn’t know if he was more shocked to see her or that she was so stunningly beautiful. She really took his breath away.

“Did you have to have them braid your hair?” Roy gestured to two gremlins, “That isn’t their job.”

“They didn’t say no,” she shrugged her shoulders.

One of the gremlins angrily chittered at Roy.

Felicity giggled and the corner of Oliver’s mouth twitched upward for just a moment.

“Felicity may do as she pleases while she’s here,” he said, taking a few strides towards them.

She stood, smoothing out her dress.

“I didn’t think you would be coming back,” he continued.

“Oh,” she leaned down and picked up a laptop he hadn’t noticed before, “I brought my work with me.”

He blinked a couple of times.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it work. I have my ways,” she gave a mischievous grin.

Somehow he believed her. She moved towards him, her fingers drew close to his arm, but he stepped away from her touch again. Felicity had lain her fingers on him once, but he was not going to let it happen again. She caught him off guard was all. A god of death had no business sharing the touch of a woman like Persephone.

She frowned as he moved away from her fingertips, “Could you show me somewhere I can set up?”

He nodded, side-stepping and leading her towards the same hallway as his bedroom. Oliver stopped in front of a door a few rooms down and opened it for her. Inside was a small library. The walls were lined with bookcases. Several stood in the middle of the room as well. On one wall sat a large fireplace made of the same obsidian stone the rest of the Underworld was carved from. Flames burst forth only moments after he opened the door, the fire engulfed a few pieces of kindling; it crackled and filled the room with a subtle warmth. In front of the fire place were two decent sized, black leather chairs, and a dark cherry wood table. It had been awhile since he’d had time to relax and read, but he still liked to keep it around. The library held books of varying types; from ancient Greek poetry to American classics. He liked a little bit of everything.

“This should do,” he said, taking a step back.

She stood inside the door, glancing around. Her sweet smile appeared on her face, “Thank you.”

He watched her slip inside before closing the door. Part of him was still in shock that she was back, but he was grateful. A shaky sigh left his lips and he started back towards his throne room.

“Hades,” Roy called to him, “Um Lord Hades,” he corrected, “The judgement has been moved up.”

“Excuse me?”

There was a political figure with a soul in need of judging, but it wasn’t supposed to happen for another day. Judgements always waited three days after a soul arrived.

“Who ordered this?” Hades snarled.

The daimon fidgeted, “The Fates,” he whispered.

He let out a slow breath through his nose. When the Fates involved themselves he knew it meant trouble. He held his hand out; in a rush of black smoke his staff appeared in his grasp. Gripping it tightly, he smacked it down on the ground. The same smoke wrapped around his body. Dark robes took the place of his mortal clothing, rings appeared on his fingers, and a crown settled on his head. It wasn’t often he had to do these judgements anymore, but when he did, he fully looked the part.

Roy moved out of his way.

Without another thought, he quickly marched into the throne room. Waiting for him were the three Fates. Two young women and one older, all three of them looked at him expectantly. They leaned against his throne. All three of them were beautiful in their own right. Tanned skin covered by white peplos, long and thick dark hair, and brown eyes that were so dark they almost seemed black. Black like an empty sky, endless and all seeing. The older of the three was only slightly wrinkled; it did nothing to take away from her beauty. As much as it bothered him when they intervened, he knew it was imperative to be polite. They were powerful beings after all.

“What can I do for you ladies?”

“Go forth with this judgement,” one said.

“Do not wait.”

“It is important.”

_How vague._ He held back an eye roll. “I will do as you ask.”

Hades sat in his throne as the judgement began. Minos and the other judges stood nearby. The soul of a man who had once been a president stood before him. He was a wispy figure of what he had been before.

“Please, I beg you,” he pleaded, “Show mercy.”

He was known to be merciful at times, but this was not going to be one of those times. The memories of the man swirled around him for Oliver to see. Loathsome and treacherous behavior.

“I did not mean for these things to happen,” he said and it sounded like the truth. 

But he did not believe.

* * *

It didn’t take Felicity very long to set up WiFi in the Underworld. In her time among the mortals she had learned a few tricks, but being able to get a signal below the earth had to be some kind of feat. She mentally patted herself on the back.

Noises from somewhere nearby interrupted her train of thought. Her curious nature pushed her to get up from the chair she had been perched in. She left the library and followed the sounds. Oliver was speaking, but so were other people. She crept around a corner and spotted them. Her eyes went wide at the sight of her host. Hades looked as if he stepped out of the books of ancient Greece. Powerful and ominous. He had stopped speaking and was listening to the shadowy figure in front of him. It also seemed that Oliver was watching something around the soul, but she couldn’t see.

“I never meant to harm anyone,” the soul said.

Felicity could taste the lie on her tongue. It made her skin crawl. She wanted to do something, but interrupting a king during such an important event was wrong. He deserved respect and she planned to give as much as she had been shown. But how could she stand by when this _mortal_ was lying to his face. He showed less respect than she if she were to interrupt.

“Do not lie!” she shouted, “How dare you think you can get away with spewing lies to your Lord Hades!” she walked towards them.

“I don’t lie!” the man screamed back.

Oliver slammed his staff down, “Do you feel any remorse for the acts you have committed?”

“Of course I do!”

“Lies!” she pointed her slender finger at the soul, “You feel nothing.”

“Enough,” the staff came down again.

Oliver looked to the judges. All four nodded to each other.

“For your crimes against your fellow man, murder, treason, and rape, you will spend the rest of eternity in Tartarus where you will be punished.”

Felicity shook with such a rage. Anger she had never felt before. Her mother had made her angry a million times before, but this was different. This human blatantly lied to Oliver’s face. Lied about feeling remorse for the horrible things he’d done; he didn’t care that he had harmed women, sent soldiers to their deaths, or sold out his own country to another. She could feel in her heart of hearts that he was lying.

Minos took the soul away and everyone parted ways.

“How did you know he was lying?” Oliver asked as he stepped towards her.

She met his gaze, “You knew he was lying,” she said, “A mortal cannot lie to a god…. I could taste the bitterness of his lie on my tongue and feel his hatred in my chest.” 

He stared at her.

“What? Everyone can do that.”

“I…” he started to say, but shook his head. “Nothing,” he sighed, “Thank you.”

She stood tall and nodded, “You’re welcome.”

As she stood there next to him, she could really take in his appearance. She always thought he was handsome, even from a distance, but he truly looked like a king. The way he had commanded the room and made the final judgement sent a thrill through her. He was so full of power. She leaned closer to him; she wanted to touch him. Her fingers ached to feel his skin beneath them. She knew if she could make him want her too then she would never leave this place, but as she got closer he pulled away from her yet again.

It frustrated her that he seemed that he didn’t want to be too close to her. She didn’t understand why, but she wasn’t going to force herself on him. That wasn’t right. There had to be another way to win him over completely.

“Were you coming to find me for something?” he asked, finally breaking the silence.

“No, I heard noises and came to investigate,” she muttered.

He nodded. His eyes moved over her for a quick second. She felt like he was studying her. Her body was still subtly vibrating with anger and she couldn’t seem to make it stop.

“Come with me,” he said, “If you please.”

She said nothing, but followed him. Her eyes stayed on him. His staff disappeared in a puff of smoke. She watched as the black wisps wrapped around him and replaced his traditional garb with what he had been wearing before. No rings or crown upon his head.

He glanced her way as if he knew she were staring, “More comfortable.”

“You’re very handsome either way.”

He quickly looked away from her.

She smiled widely. Walking and talking with him seemed to ease her frustrations some. He led her back into the kitchen. She frowned, wondering what they could possibly be doing. Neither of them needed to eat the way the mortals did.

“If you keep making that face I’m not going to be able to tell you what I’m doing,” he said softly.

She pressed her lips together and nodded.

“I’ve discovered that the mortals do have a few…. nice things,” he said, grabbing two mugs from his cupboard, “One of them being hot chocolate.”

Felicity giggled, leaning her elbows on the counter. She rest her chin in her hands, “The King of the Underworld is making me hot chocolate,” she teased, “Don’t I feel special.”

For a moment, she thought she was going to get a smile from him, but he shook his head instead.

“You should feel very special,” he said, “Because you are.”

She bit down on her lip. Felicity watched him work in the kitchen. He cooked her up some kind of fancy hot chocolate that didn’t come out of a tiny package. She did have some mortal things in her home too. He slid her, what seemed to be a cup of melted chocolate gold, and dropped a very large marshmallow into it.

“I want you to be happy while you say here… for however long that is,” he said.

She wrapped her hands around the warm mug, “So hospitable.”

“Only for….” he seemed like he was going to say something, but chose another word, “Those who deserve it.”

* * *

Oliver sat in his throne again. Felicity was asleep and he hadn’t worked up the nerve to crawl into bed yet. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh through his nose.

The day had been such a whirlwind from finding her waiting for him, the judging and her involvement, and sharing a warm drink with her. He wondered if Persephone’s hand in the judgement was what the Fates were waiting for, but they would never tell him. There were stories about how empathetic Persephone could be, but to feel the hatred of a man and taste his lies. Not every god could do that. Nor did he actually know of any other that could. She was so much more powerful than anyone thought.

So much potential inside of her and he was sure that neither Zeus or Demeter cared. Demeter. Oliver’s palm smacked into his forehead. He had forgotten about her. For good reason too. She was an annoyance and an utter frustration. He knew that she was very protective of her _little Kore_ , but if Felicity was there with him there must have been some kind of change of heart. Not that he was going to ask. He would rather take a bolt of lightning to the skull than talk to any of the Olympians.

Demeter should be ashamed of herself for hiding her daughter away for so long, hiding away her talent and potential, but at least she was free now.

But what did Persephone, the Fates, and the Underworld all have to do with each other?

“Oliver?”

He looked up to see Felicity, standing in front of him in her borrowed nightgown; spaghetti straps, royal purple silk down to her knees.

“What are you still doing up?” she asked, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

He swallowed thickly, “Thinking…. but it’s getting late isn’t it?”

She nodded.

He slid from his throne and walked to her. Together they made their way to his bedroom. She looked away as he changed into his own pajamas and crawled into bed.

“You don’t have to lie all the way over there,” she said to him as she got comfortable again.

“It’s alright,” he said.

She hummed in thought, “If you say so.”

“I do.”

He watched her for a moment. She truly was a sight to behold. Even when she was doing nothing but sipping from the hot chocolate he made her. It was such a silly thing to do, he knew this, but he thought it would help calm her down and he had been right. What he hadn’t anticipated was the way her smile made his stomach do somersaults. She was driving him crazy. This sweet and gorgeous goddess with the smile as bright as the sun; this being with immense power and the fierceness to control it. He didn’t know what to do. It was like he was drowning in her. She was pulling him under fast, but he didn’t want it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [clears throat] alright all aboard, keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times. there is a lot going on in this chapter so get ready set go....
> 
> for real i’ve been working on this chapter for a very long time. i rewrote it a few times and i hope to god that it came out as good as i feel like it did.

_Persephone._

Felicity’s eyes fluttered open. Her heart pounded rapidly and her breath came out in short pants. She glanced over to Oliver who lie a few inches away from her. He slept with his back to her, his breathing even. She wanted to reach out and touch him. Go to him for comfort. Comfort from what? The voice in her head. Or voices. It sounded like a layer of three people speaking at once. One word, Persephone. A dream. It was nothing more than a dream.

She swallowed back her worries and lie in the dark with Oliver. A dream was nothing to seek comfort over. Especially not from a host she barely knew. The king of the Underworld. The ruler who pulled away from her every advance. He showed her such kindness and respect, but she craved a physicalness that he would not give. She reached towards him, her fingers ghosting over his flesh.

“Why do you run from me?” she whispered.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. She was supposed to pull him in, make him want her, but somehow she could feel herself being sucked into the being that was Hades.

* * *

Felicity leaned towards his throne where he sat, her fingers refused to touch the cold iron, “I would like to see more of your kingdom.”

He pulled away from her, barely enough to be noticeable. His eyes moved over her and she knew her clothing was doing exactly what she wished them to. She wore a rather short and thin white dress, spaghetti straps which were hardly visible, and a necklace in the shape of an asphodel flower. There was no reason for her to believe he would he would suddenly give into her because of her attire, but there was no harm in it. He sat there in his usual dark attire, but she always thought he looked attractive.

“What do you want to see?”

“Everything,” she breathed.

He hummed in thought. She watched the seriousness of his features. Serious and handsome. It was no wonder this man, this god, was pulling her in. But there was more to him than just his strong jaw, stubbled cheeks, and startling blue eyes.

“I know what to show you,” he finally said.

Standing, he motioned for her to follow. Hades linked his hands behind his back as he usually did and started towards the gates. Felicity gave Cerberus a smile as they passed through. Oliver paused in front of the dark waters of the Styx. Other rivers fed into the river which surrounded the Underworld, she had yet to see any of the other rivers and it was obvious that Oliver knew this.

“Charon uses both the Styx and Acheron to bring souls here,” he said, walking along the edge.

She followed him, glancing down into the water. There was no point, she couldn’t see anything beneath the surface, but she was curious. To her it seemed if she placed her hand in the waters her skin would come back inky black. She decided it wasn’t worth the risk.

The further they went along the shore the more souls they stumbled upon. Lost or waiting to be carried on. They were more solid than the soul she had seen in the judging. Still grey and somewhat transparent, but she could see the remnants of the person they once were. A bounce of curly hair, a floral shirt, or tatterted sneaker.

A young boy caught her gaze. Much too young to be on his way to the Underworld. Her heart clenched. He stood there alone among the souls, a loose hanging hospital gown, tired eyes, and very skinny.

“Jeremy West,” Oliver said, “Three years old. Leukemia.”

“Do you know them all,” she whispered.

“Yes.”

“Is he at peace?”

“Yes,” he sighed, “As much as people like to blame me for pain and suffering… People find peace here. He will go to the Asphodel Meadows and he won’t remember any of the pain he felt in his living days.”

She remembered the wispy ghosts she saw in the meadows. They flitted about like shadows. She had no doubt they felt nothing but peace. The Asphodel Meadows were a place of such beauty and serenity. But still, looking at the young boy, she felt a strong sadness in her chest.

“It must be difficult… doing this for eons.”

He gave her a surprised expression, but it quickly faded, “Knowing they no longer suffer makes it easier.”

“You deserve much more credit than you are given,” she said, “I mean it, Hades,” she used his true name, startling him a bit, “You are not what they say you are. Not even close,” she had no idea how much truly went on in the Underworld. How much he had to deal with. But Oliver didn’t act as if it were a burden. It was his job and he cared for these people. All of them. “You are so much more.”

He stared at her for a long moment before clearing his throat, “Thank…” he sighed, apparently finding it difficult to form words, “We… umm we should continue this way.”

She nodded.

They both stayed quiet as they continued down the river. He led her through the twisting the pathways the rivers created until they reached a cavernous area. The entire area surrounding the Underworld was like a cave, but this was different. It was darker, deeper, and sharp stalactite hung from the ceiling. The waters were a lighter color, almost a dark blue. The air around the cave felt like a funeral. Sorrow surrounded the waters, but it wasn’t as simple as that. It was a wailing grief that could swallow a person whole. Then she heard it, a cry, a wail to match the feeling about the place, echoing off the walls of the cave.

“Cocytus,” he said softly.

She let out a shaky breath. It was beautiful in its own way, but filled with such sadness.

“Lord Hades,” a woman’s voice came from the waters.

Felicity turned, watching as glowing blue eyes peered up at the both of them. The other woman climbed from the water, though she showed no sign she was wet. Long black hair with hints of blue fell down to her waist. Pale skin was covered by a soft blue dress. It was a thin fabric that wrapped around her arms and went down to her knees. She was young and beautiful, but her human appearance was slightly altered. Pointed ears and eyes which were too large and too blue gave her away for what she was. Felicity knew instantly she was a naiad. A nymph, the guardian to this river.

“My Lord you have not visited in so long,” she bypassed Felicity completely and walked up to Oliver.

“Hello, Minthe,” he said.

She swallowed thickly. The pull she felt to Hades wrapped around her heart and tugged cruelly.

Minthe leaned forward, invading Oliver’s space, “I have missed you.”

“Minthe, I have a guest. It is rude to ignore her.”

Minthe refused to look away from him.

Felicity felt a flare of anger. Of jealousy. It burned inside of her. She did not come all the way down there to lose Oliver’s attentions to this _nymph_. She refused to be disrespected. Her fingers prickled with a power she was unaware she even had. It was buried deep inside herself, but she could taste the beginnings of it clawing its way to her fingers. It begged to be used. She could see it. Picture a strong force grabbing onto the nymph, wrapping around her and squeezing. Twisting her shape until the nymph was nothing more than garden mint.

Her hand shook, but nothing happened. It wasn’t real.

_Let go._

The same three voices from her dream.

“Felicity,” Oliver’s voice snapped her out of it completely. He walked towards her in a few quick strides, “Are you alright?”

Her hand burned with the magic she refused to release, “I’m fine,” she pressed her hand to her chest and held it with the other.

“I felt…” he sighed again, “Nevermind.”

Minthe huffed angrily beside them. Before either of them got a chance to say anything else, a loud screech was heard overhead, followed by the unfurling of large wings. With a thud a female daimon dropped to the ground. She screeched again, but it was directed at the naiad.

Felicity stumbled back against Oliver.

“What are you doing, daimon?” Minthe hissed, “You have no jurisdiction here.”

“Show respect,” the daimon growled in old greek.

As she got closer, Felicity could see a mouth full of sharp teeth, and eyes as dark as midnight, no whites just darkness. Her hair was a fiery red as were her wings. She dressed in skin tight black clothing, from her top to her boots. Her hands were like a human’s aside from the large talon like nails. She slashed out at the nymph, forcing her to topple backwards towards the water.

“Respect!” the daimon screamed, pushing the nymph the rest of the way in.

At some point Oliver had wrapped his arms around her protectively, he was still barely touching her. She didn’t know how he managed that, but it didn’t matter, he slowly pulled back once the fight was over. The daimon stood straight, putting one hand to her chest and bowing. When she came back up, she met Felicity’s gaze for a long moment.

“You deserve respect,” she said, before letting her gaze move to Oliver’s.

Felicity frowned, but the daimon lifted herself off the ground and disappeared back into the shadows of the cave.

“I’ve never seen the daimons act that way before,” Hades said, “They normally keep to themselves.”

“Strange,” she said, “Very strange.”

She followed him back towards the entrance. It had been an interesting day to say the least. She didn’t understand the burst of magic, the sudden power, she felt. It wasn’t hers. Couldn’t be hers. She was Kore the maiden; the spring goddess. She didn’t have those kinds of powers. But it felt so real.

Those voices in her head. What was it? Who were they?

And Oliver. Her feelings for him were getting stronger and part of her wanted to believe he felt something too. He was protective of her during the fight. A fight he could have called off, but he must not have been that worried about it. Still, he pulled her out of the way with as little contact as possible. Maybe there was more to his running away than she thought.

All of this was so much to handle.

* * *

Oliver walked her to the entrance, but they didn’t get very far after that.

“My Lord,” Roy said, coming up to him. He gave a side glance to Felicity, “Is everything alright? I heard from my sisters there was a disturbance.”

“Word travels fast,” he sighed.

Roy nodded.

“A run in with Minthe,” he said.

“Ah,” his eyes moved back to Felicity, “But everything is fine?”

“I’m alright if that’s what you’re asking,” Felicity said.

He nodded again, “Good.”

Instead of harassing her like he usually did, Roy turned and left without another word. It was strange. The whole day had been strange, but he wasn’t exactly sure what was happening. It was _just slightly_ out of the ordinary. Not enough to really put him on edge.

Minthe had always been infatuated with him; it was endearing, but she usually wasn’t so rude. He didn’t reciprocate the feelings and never had, but that did not mean she could be disrespectful to Persephone. Part of him wondered if the daimon was angered by Felicity being upset because she had been extremely upset. He felt it. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. A strong power crept up over him, full of life and fire; it called out to him from her. When he stepped closer to her, he could see it in her eyes; flames like that of the Phlegethon. The like that it was gone.

He knew there was so much more to Persephone than what anyone realized, but he was beginning to see that it was true for him too. She was a mystery.

“You should get some rest, Felicity,” he said gently.

She nodded, “I think I will.”

He watched her go, feeling a longing in his chest. Oliver wasn’t sure what was happening. Something inside of him was changing. His mood had always been so sullen, so depressed and angry, but on top of everything else that happened that day she brought forth in him something more with her truths. He knew she wasn’t lying to him. She wouldn’t do that. Not after the way she reacted to the mortal lying to his face. She spoke to him with such seriousness and told him what she thought of him. Thinking about her words made his heart stutter.

When the fight started between the naiad and daimon, he thought of nothing, but getting her out of the way. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her away from the short battle. For a moment he didn’t think of his cold and undeserving hands.

Still, he feared these feelings he was forming for her. He and Felicity were too different for anything to come of them. It was hard to deny the warmth in his chest and the urge to smile when he thought of her.

“Is that a smile on your face?”

He startled.

“No, not quite a smile, but your guard was surely down.”

“Thanatos,” Oliver muttered.

“Please, you know I prefer Slade.”

“What do you want?” he asked, “Shouldn’t you be in Tartarus?”

Slade narrowed his eyes at him, “Word is spreading there is chaos in the Underworld.”

“There’s nothing wrong.”

“Isn’t there?” he spat, “You have daimons fighting nymphs, a spring Goddess interrupting the judgement of souls. She has no business here,” he continued, “She is the reason your guard is down. You’re becoming weak.”

Oliver’s rage boiled.

“If you’re not careful you’re going to lose your hold on the Underworld.”

“Is that a threat?” he grabbed onto Slade’s robes.

“A warning.”

He grit his teeth, “It’s not going to happen.”

“Why not? There are plenty of Gods down here who could take your seat.”

“Silence,” Oliver hissed.

“Don’t let the girl get under your skin. She is going to be your downfall.”

Oliver let him go, “You’re wrong.”

Slade shook his head. “She’s just like them. They hate and fear you. Us. How can you even think to trust her?”

He swallowed thickly. It was true. Thanatos was equally, if not more, hated and feared by gods and mortals alike. They were outcasts. But he couldn’t let Slade get under his skin either.

“She’s different.”

“She will use pretty words to get into your head and you will lose control,” his form slowly faded away until Hades stood there alone, the ghost of his voice spreading across his skin like a cold mist.

What does one say when the literal embodiment of death gives warning? Oliver may rule over the dead and everything in the Underworld, but Thanatos was death and his domain was Tartarus where he punished the wicked for all eternity. Slade was not a fate, he could not see the future, but still Oliver was wary. He was one of the only beings he felt truly understood the way Hades felt.

With a sigh, he left the last of his duties forgotten and went to his room. Felicity sat on the edge of the bed in her nightgown. His breath was taken from him and for a moment he forgot the warning Thanatos had given him.

“You’re here,” she smiled up at him.

“I am,” he kept a straight face and began changing clothes.

She politely looked away from him. He glanced her way a couple of times while he changed. He always felt somewhat self conscious. He had nothing to hide, but there weren’t many moments, if any, when he was vulnerable to another person. Vulnerability terrified him and it made him wonder about Thanatos’ words. But as he looked at her, leaning there, her eyes on the floor, and her delicate features pulled into a soft smile, he couldn’t envision his downfall.

When he crawled into bed, he kept his distance as usual, but he let his gaze linger on her for an extra few seconds. She smiled as she snuggled under the blankets.

“Good night, Oliver.”

“Good night, Felicity.”

No, he simply couldn’t understand how Persephone could do as Slade had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lot shorter than the other ones, but i was getting back into the groove of this fic, which i think i’ve done. we’re chugging along and i know where i’m going again so that’s all that matters lmao.

Soft wind blew through her hair. Wisps of souls, shadowy figures, moved around her. She paid them no mind. Felicity’s attention was on the asphodel in front of her. The plant grew in stalks around the meadow, but it was strange to her. The ghostly petals she held in her fingers taunted her. It was a plant, but she could do nothing to make it grow. The asphodel which grew in Hellus, her home, would bloom under her touch, yet she could not speak to these. Her entire life she had power over the living things around her, but these she could do nothing with. Frustration and a little sadness seeped into her chest.

As she knelt in the grass before the stalks, a larger gust of wind blew over her; it ruffled her yellow sundress. With the gust came a presence. Powerful and daunting. She would have guessed it was Oliver, but something about it didn’t feel quite right. His power had strength behind it; she could feel it prickle along her skin in an almost tantalizing way. This power wrapped around her like smooth velvet, pulling her in, but instead of warmth it was cold like an ancient frost.

“Who is there?” she called out, pushing herself to her feet.

_Persephone._

A cool whisper along her skin. Angry unlike the voices from her dream, but she couldn’t tell if it were male or female.

_You are not she. You are the maiden._

The presence pushed against her, wind blowing in an frustrated gust. She balled her fists. Her own anger grew. The power she felt before prickled along her skin; the power from within. It reached her fingertips and she lifted her hands.

“Leave me be!” she shouted shoving forth an immense amount of power.

Whatever, whoever was there suddenly wasn’t. Their power shut off like a light. The encounter left her with more questions than she had only moments ago. Why did these voices keep calling her _Persephone_? A nagging thought in the back of her mind knew why, but she wanted to deny it. There were select few who knew that name and she refused to be one to acknowledge it. She was Felicity. That was the name she chose for herself. The only one that had given her any agency.

Not Kore. Not Persephone.

“Felicity?”

She looked up and saw Oliver, walking towards her. His face was etched in worry. He reached out towards her, but quickly caught himself before he touched her. Again she questioned why he did this. There was no disgust on his face, no, he wanted to comfort her, so why did he pull away?

“I sensed a disturbance. Are you alright?”

She opened her mouth to tell a lie; she snapped it shut again.

“You don’t wish to tell me,” he frowned further.

“There was a presence here,” she said, “I’m not sure what it was, but it was angry.”

“Angry?”

“With me.”

“There should be nothing of the sort here. This is a place of peace,” it was Hades turn to show anger.

“It’s gone now,” she sighed, “Now I’m stuck here wondering just how these flowers grow.”

His mood shifted quickly to confusion, “What?”

“My domain is the living, buds and growth up above, but these…” she trailed off and knelt down below again, “I can do nothing with.”

He came to his knees beside her, “Felicity,” there was slight amusement, almost a laugh, to his voice, but when she looked to him there was no hint of a smile. She wondered if there had been and she just missed it, “These are not like the plants in the Upperworld. They are not technically living.”

She frowned as she eyed the flowers, but their appearance made so much more sense, “Everything has a spirit,” she whispered.

“Yes.”

“What makes them thrive?”

“We all have secrets,” he had said those words to her before.

“Tell me,” she looked at him.

He watched her for a moment as if he were making a very serious decision. Judging whether or not she could be trusted. Or whether or not she was going to judge him.

“Whatever it is it will not change how I think of you,” she said.

His brows went up slightly, “Do not make promises you cannot keep.”

Oliver leaned in, taking one of the ghostly flowers in his hand gently. He cradled it without plucking it, holding it like the fragile thing it was. He whispered something ancient into it’s very core. She could only imagine it was the way he would whisper sweet nothings into a lover’s ear. So soft and precise. As he pulled back the stalk shifted and lengthened; more flowers bloomed before her eyes.

The God of the Underworld was nothing as she had imagined before. He was magnificent.

“If my brothers knew….” Oliver started to say.

“Shh,” she whispered still staring in awe at the fresh blooms, “I wish you could teach me. That was… stunning.”

He stared at her in shock.

How could she not be impressed? Hades was an incredible being. He cared for every spirit in the Underworld, every human and animal that passed through the gates. Now she knew he could whisper to the flowers, _his flowers_ , and give them a second life. Her heart thudded in her chest. A rapid pitter patter she had never felt. It warmed her to her very soul.

The Olympians said such awful things about Oliver, but he was kind. He was smart and strong. Oh she wanted to learn from him. To touch the flowers of the afterlife. She wanted to spend more time with him.

And nothing on Olympus was going to stop her.

All thought of the encounter had left her mind. The only thing that mattered was the here and now. And here and now as Oliver.

“You have more power than you know,” he said, “There’s always possibilities…”

“Don’t be silly.”

He looked down and pressed his lips into a thin line.

“You’re being serious.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he sighed, beginning to pull away and stand up.

She reached out, grabbing his wrist, “Wait.”

He wrenched his arm away from her so quickly he caused himself to stumble backwards and fall.

“Oliver,” she moved towards him.

He brushed himself off and stood quickly. He acted as if she had burned him. She didn’t understand.

“Why do you do that?” she asked.

Hades kept his eyes away from her.

“Why do you keep so much space between us?” she could feel her frustration rising, “Tell me.”

He shook his head, “I have given you enough for one day.”

Felicity was taken aback, but she nodded slowly. Maybe she had overstepped. He was her host and he had kept simple boundaries. She had touched him, caused him to fall, and now he was probably embarrassed. Her eyes stayed on him as she watched him leave. This man who had showed her such respect, could now ask her to leave. Forever. She would probably deserve it for acting in such a way.

Felicity wasn’t ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
